


The Importance of Punctuation

by tuuli



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli/pseuds/tuuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of bad punctuation...</p><p>A short comment fic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Punctuation

**Author's Note:**

> A word of explanation: one day I was joking about "punctuation scifi" (The Apostrophe from Outer Space!) with a friend. This led me thinking that maybe, in an alien culture, punctuation might also serve other purposes than what we're used to... and then I got this little plot bunny.

He couldn't believe he'd made such a mistake. After all, there had been three separate courses dedicated to the various aspects of atevi punctuation in the curriculum at the university, and he had passed them all with the highest grades. And after several years of living among the atevi these things should have come to him as easily and automatically as all the other nuances of protocol.

Perhaps that was part of the problem. He hadn't even checked his punctuation, so certain that it was immaculate, as always.

"It could have been worse, nand' Bren," Jago attempted to console him. "The letter could have been for some complete stranger, who might have taken offense. At least the dowager will view it with humor."

Personally, Bren couldn't think of a worse recipient for that accursed letter than the aiji dowager Ilisidi. "She'll never let me live this down..." he muttered quietly. This would yet turn into quite a headache... and all because of one simple mark, one tiny little line, the lack of which indicated a certain intimacy between the two people referred to in the sentence - perhaps even a romantic interest.

But it couldn't be helped. He was now off to have breakfast together with Ilisidi, and one way or another he would survive that ordeal. As he pulled himself up from his chair and Jago did her last-minute check, straightening his braid and his collar, he couldn't help wondering if behind her unreadable expression she too was "viewing it with humor".


End file.
